Hopeless then Hopeful
by SentOfTheForestBreeze
Summary: Short one-shots of Dipper and Pacifica. Ending may end tragically or with joy. Depending on how I feel. I love reading your reviews and don't hesitate to take inspiration out of my stories or make fan art of it. Just give a little credit from me. Mention me or something small. Thanks for everything! (Rated M for slight gore)
1. Chapter 1

_**"Here." Pacifica hands Dipper a small bag.**_

 _ **"What's this?" Dipper takes the gift from Pacifica then begins to dig inside the bag then pulls out a small rectangular box.**_

 _ **"A Phone?"**_

 _ **"Mhm. You see, since it's really hard to contact you when you are away to somewhere or when I'm going on a business trip with my parents, I'd like to talk to you." Pacifica said as she gives Dipper a light hearted smile... but it all changed.**_

 _ **"Not only that... sometimes I get scared... Or lost... I don't know what to do and I end up trapped in my room crying..." She looks down as she sheds tears... gripping her shirt as she continued to weep, bad memories fills into her mind once again...**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Then let me be a shoulder for you to cry on...**_ _ **" Dipper said as he lifts her chin up to face her eye to eye.**_

 _ **"You have me Pacifica... and your friends... We will step besides you in your darkest hour and your happiest hour..." He gives Pacifica a warm smile as he then caresses the side of her cheek.**_

 _ **"I love you..." Pacifica still crying, not in despair, but of joy. She returns Dipper's smile as she then kisses his cheek.**_

 _ **"Just call me if you got yourself into trouble." A smile crept up on her face again, as she gave Dipper a hug.**_

 ** _*Beep Beep*_**

 ** _*Beep Beep*_**

"Babe?"

"Pacifica *cough* u-um... remember when I said that I should call you when I get myself into trouble...?" Dipper coughing as a worried Pacifica changes tone.

"Dipper? W-What's wrong..?" Consumed with anxiety, fearful of what has happened to her beloved.

 ** _*BBRRAAWWR*_**

Thomping is heard getting closer and closer. Pacifica begging on the phone to tell her where he is.

 ** _*Sniff*_**

"P-Pacifica... I-I want you to stay strong." Dipper said as he studders and sheds tears in his eyes knowing that it's too late for him.. _**The End Of The Road**_ for this mystery solver.

The thumping before becomes louder than before...

"P-Please take care of M-Mable and the r-rest. I don't want them to worry." Dipper coughing, but with blood. He covers the wound that was inflicted from the beast.

"DIPPER PLEASE! IT'S NOT TO LATE! W-WE CAN STILL BE TOGETHER! DON'T LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY BEHIND...! Don't leave me behind..." A change of tone... Crying in despair.

"Please be strong P-Pacifica. D-Don't let anything change who you are inside..." Dipper in tears... Pacifica is still heard crying, begging, hoping for something good to happen...

"PINES!" The monster roars as it approaches Dipper with a look that will make any man tremble in fear.

"Your adventure ends now!" The monster then grabs on to Dipper, crushing his chest.

"I love you..."

 _ ***BEEEEEEEP***_

 ** _Thanks again for reading! Review it if you want! I love reading your reviews! Again don't hesitate on taki inspiration to this or make fan art out of this! Thanks again for reading!_**

 ** _~SentOfTheForestBreeze_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmgh..."

A foe, a challenge, big or small, do not deny them.

"I won't go down that easily!" Dashes to his foe.

Inside you, a feeling of hopelessness, sorrow. Do not ignore it.

"All you've done was destroy EVERYTHING that gave me happiness!"

Face it head on!

"You Bastard!"

But...

"Oof!" He'd get thrown to a wall.

It's how you approach it, will decide if it is justice.

"I-I lost everything... Mabel... Grunkle Stan... Everyone!"

There are two paths to these...

"I... wish she was still here... Pacifica... please watch me..."

Gandhi, he fought using words, no guns or fists... seeking peace even against his worst enemies, to be friends one day, hand and hand.

"Why did you do this..?" He'd face towards the fog, chuckling, laughter is heard in the fog.

Ghengis Khan, he fought and killed the people who did him wrong as a child. He goes on conquering lands as he pleased, killing civilians on the way, that are in his path.

"No more..." A flash of light strikes towards the fog, vanishing it.

Whatever path you choose, will greatly affect the people around you.

"..." He'd walk towards himself, a darker him.

Strive for greatness! Our biggest fear is that we are stronger beyond measure! Break through those bonds! Let nothing stop you from your goal! You decide your own life! Not your friends, bullies, family, or superiors! You are the one who creates new chapters in life!

"I'm sorry for not facing you..." He'd face his own fears, hugging it, a show of friendship.

"That's all I've ever wanted from you..." The dark figure of himself doesn't seem dark and evil anymore.

So what will you do now..?

"Good job Dipper Pines! You've done it! Have your friends and family back! You've won my riddle! My game! So long Dipper Pines, may we never face each other again!"

All of his friends and family returns like magic...

Each one of them runs towards Dipper, knowing that he did it, he had faced his own demons inside. Pacifica runs towards Dipper, face to face.

"Never scare me like that again you dork!" Pacifica stuffs her face into Dipper's battered shirt as she weeps in joy.

"Hehe... Never again." The brunette says proudly in front of Pacifica.

"Well haven't you changed." Pacifica teasing Dipper as she then gives Dipper a warm genuine smile.

"You have no idea..."

 _ **"When there is no enemy within, the enemy outside cannot hurt you." ~ African Proverb**_


End file.
